Fading Stars: 1 Nightfall
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: All OC Characters. It has been hundreds and hundreds of moons since the clans first came to the lake. What they weren't prepared for was that, as always, history would repeat itself. Rated Teen for violence in later chapters.
1. Clan Allegiances

**Thanks for visiting my first posted Warrior Cats Fanfiction! I hope that you like it.**

**All characters are OC, DO NOT STEAL THEM.**

**I do not own the warrior cats.**

* * *

THUNDERCLAN

Leader

**FAWNSTAR **– Pretty brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

**HAWKTALON** – Large Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat

**PRICKLETHORN –** Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**BLUEFOOT **– White tom with blue-gray legs and green eyes  
**APPRENTICE, MINTPAW**  
**CROOKEDTOOTH **– Brown tabby with long teeth and yellow eyes  
**WETADDER **- Dusty gray tom with amber eyes  
**APPRENTICE, REDPAW**  
**SNOWSTEP **- Beautiful snowy white she-cat with unusual blue eyes  
**LAURELNOSE **– Pretty silver tabby & white she-cat with blue eyes  
**APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW**  
**ARCHSTRIPE **– Pale gray tom with thick black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Apprentices (More than 6 moons old, In training to become warriors)

**ROBINPAW **– Attractive ginger tabby she-cat with brown tabby legs and amber eyes  
**REDPAW **– Ginger tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes  
**MINTPAW **– Pretty silver tabby & white she-cat with pale green eyes

Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**OTTERTAIL **– Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Bluefoot's kits: Mudkit (brown tabby tom) and Palekit (gray tom)

SHADOWCLAN

Leader

**COVESTAR **– Gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy

**PIGEONWING** – Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

**FOXFOOT –** Large ginger tabby tom with black paws and green eyes  
**APPRENTICE, MOSSWEAVER**

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**SORRELEAR **– White she-cat with one ginger ear and green eyes  
**APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW**  
**PALESPOTS **– Pale gray tom with white spots and yellow eyes  
**LONGCLAW –** Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and enormous claws  
**APPRENTICE, SEDGEPAW**  
**SPECKLEDFLOWER –** Spotted gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**THISTLEBITE **– Massive pure black tom with yellow eyes  
**APPRENTICE, RAINPAW**

Apprentices (More than 6 moons old, In training to become warriors)

**MOSSWEAVER **– Brown tabby & white she-cat with blue eyes**  
SWIFTPAW **– Pure black she-cat with big blue eyes  
**SEDGEPAW **– Brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes  
**RAINPAW **– Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader

**LARCHSTAR **– Mottle brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

**VOLEPELT** – Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

**LEAFYVINE –** Gray she-cat with bright green eyes

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**STONETALON **– Gray tom with yellow eyes  
**TIGERPELT**– Brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**APPRENTICE, SOFTPAW**  
**BIRDCLAW**** –** Gray-brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
**GOLDENWING**** –** Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**REDFEET**– White tom with large ginger paws and green eyes  
**APPRENTICE, CRABPAW**

Apprentices (More than 6 moons old, In training to become warriors)

**SOFTPAW **– Brown tabby she-cat with one white forepaw and amber eyes  
**CRAB****PAW **– Ginger and white patchy tom with blue eyes

Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**WHITELEAF **– White she-cat with green eyes, Mother to Volepelt's kits: Petalkit (pale gray she-kit) and Harekit (light brown tom)

RIVERCLAN

Leader

**DARKSTAR **– Black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

**OLIVELEAF** – Pale gray tabby she-cat with olive green eyes

Medicine Cat

**RUSSETFERN –** Ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**GOOSEBITE **– Cream coloured tom with green eyes  
**MINNOWFIN **– Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**QUICKFEET **- Swift gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**SILVERTAIL **- White she-cat with a distinctive silver tail, has blue eyes  
**LIONFUR **– Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices (More than 6 moons old, In training to become warriors)

**DOCKPAW **– Fluffy ginger tom with green eyes  
**LILYPAW **– Pale brown tabby with a white underbelly and paws, green eyes

Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**SMOKELIGHT **– Smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Lionfur's kits

SKYCLAN

Leader

**SPIDERSTAR **– Gray tom with thick black stripes and blue eyes

Deputy

**SLEETWHISPER** – Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

**POPPYLEAF –** Red-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**SMALLTAIL **– Brown tabby tom with an unusually short tail and yellow eyes  
**APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW**  
**WHITETHORN **– Long furred white tom with blue eyes  
**SNINEFLIGHT**** –** Patchy black and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
**DARKBREEZE** – Black she-cat with green eyes  
**SNAKEFANG**– Large gray tom with a long tail and yellow eyes  
**APPRENTICE, WASPPAW**

Apprentices (More than 6 moons old, In training to become warriors)

**FLOWERPAW **– Fluffy calico she-cat with blue eyes  
**WASP****PAW **– Pale ginger and black striped tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**ICEBELLY **– Blue-gray she-cat with a white underbelly and pale blue eyes. Mother of Spiderstar's kits: Bluekit (gray tom) and Stripekit (gray tabby tom)

* * *

**Chapter 1, coming soon to a computer near you!**


	2. The Gathering

**Now that you've read the clan allegiances, here's chapter 1! I hope that you like it!**

**I don't own warrior cats, but the story is mine. The characters are completely original, I thought them up myself, so they are mine, even if the story's concept is not mine. DO NOT STEAL MY CHARACTERS.**

**The plot is based on the history of my Warrior Cats RPG. The site is off site, and is hosted by proboards. For those of you who wish to venture away to this crazy-awesome new Warrior Cats RPG site, the link is: sqftf . proboards . com (remove the spaces) and I hope that you enjoy the story.**

**For those of you who would rather not leave fanfiction . net, I hope you enjoy the story too!**

* * *

"Windclan has been thriving this past moon."

_Liar_. It was a clear as the full moon in the inky black sky that they had not been. Larkstar's beautiful mottled brown pelt clung to her frame, which was much thinner than she should have been, although she was a Windclan cat. In fact, the entire clan looked like just pelts draped over their bones.

"Shadowclan too, has been thriving this past moon." Covestar nodded, his thick gray fur rustled as a breeze caught it.

_Liar_. As clear as it was that Larkstar's clan was suffering, Covestar's clan was suffering just as much. The Shadowclan cats weren't in better condition than the Windclan cats.

"And Shadowclan would also like to announce that we have extended our territory, back farther into the woods," Covestar added, his amber gaze studying the cats gathered below him in the clearing. His eyes were challenging, before he added "To accommodate Shadowclan's growing population."

"The river is full of fish, and so, Riverclan is thriving." Darkstar, the pure black she-cat who served as leader of Riverclan, spoke up, her round emerald eyes glancing around suspiciously, as if to weed out those who might challenge her.

_Liar_. Just like the two clan leaders before her, it was obtrusively obvious that the clan leader was not telling the truth. Her ribs showed through her black pelt, which hung on her fragile looking frame like an empty pelt draped over a stick.

"Skyclan have nothing new to report, other than that we are thriving also." Meowed a gray tom with large thick black stripes running across his spine, and down his long limbs. His blue eyes were as cold as ice, and giving away nothing.

"Thunderclan has been doing well this past moon. Although we haven't exactly been _thriving_, we are still surviving. We have made two new apprentices this past moon. Redpaw," The pretty brown tabby she-cat paused for a moment while the ginger tom with thick black stripes, stripes that gave him an appearance similar to that of a tiger, stood up for those at the gathering to inspect him.

"And Robinpaw." She flicked her amber eyes around at the assembled cats before raising her ginger torso from a sitting position, and stretching out her brown tabby legs.

"Redpaw, Robinpaw!" The crowd chanted. Her amber eyes caught sight of her brother, Redpaw, was glancing down at the ground with wide green eyes, looking slightly embarrassed, yet somewhat proud. He shuffled his odd-looking paws, half black, half ginger, looking slightly surprised by the other clan's warm welcome towards him.

Her own amber gaze found it's way across the small crowd, and up into the amber depths that belonged to Fawnstar, the pretty brown tabby she-cat, and Thunderclan's leader. Having made eye contact with her leader, Robinpaw nodded and sat down, curling her ginger tail around herself. Somehow, she was acutely aware of Redpaw sitting back down, although her gaze was on the five clan leaders, and her brother was seated several tail lengths away from her.

"The gathering is over." Fawnstar yowled as she leaped down from her post in the great Oak tree. Gracefully as ever, she wove her way through the thin density of the assembled clan cats, and leaped onto the great log bridge.

Robinpaw could sense her brother stand up and hurry after the clan leader. Turning her beautiful ginger head, with her ears tipped with the same colour of brown tabby fur that covered all four of her limbs. One brown ear flicked backwards to listen as her clanmates rose. Now only two leaders remained on the Great Oak, the leader of Windclan and the leader of Skyclan.

Before her mentor could call her attention by touching her shoulder with the tip of her tail, the ginger and brown tabby rose and turned to her, padding past the she-cat and leaping up onto the fallen log. She padded across the log, and bound after her clan leader. It only took her a few moments to get even with her leader.

"Fawnstar, why wouldn't the other clans admit that they are suffering as much as we are? It's obvious to see that they are suffering even more than we are!" Robinpaw asked, keeping pace exactly with her clan leader.

"The other clans are too proud. Admitting that they are suffering would be like admitting defeat to the other clans. The clan leaders do not want to make their clans seem weak to the others, although we are all suffering the same amount." Came Fawnstar's answer.

"If they had admitted that they are in trouble, then maybe we could have all worked together!" Robinpaw protested, but she knew she was arguing a case that would be lost.

"Robinpaw, the clan rivalries run deeper than the lake. It has run as deep since even before we came to the lake, many hundreds of seasons ago."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and thanks again if you choose to review. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, so I hope that you will favorite my story and keep reading when i post the later chapters!**


	3. Plan for Today

**I don't own the warrior cats.**

**Hope you are enjoying the fic.**

* * *

"Are you three going to get up any time today?" Came the gruff voice of Hawktalon, Fawnstar's deputy.

The dark brown tabby tom was standing just outside of the apprentices' den, his emerald green eyes staring into the den. Only the dark brown tabby fur on his head and broad, muscular shoulders was visible through the entrance hole.

Her jaws parted in a massive yawn, and Robinpaw blinked the sleep from her eyes. She drowsily raised herself to her paws and shook some scraps of moss from her pelt before stretching out her forepaws and arching her back to stretch out her spine.

She looked over at her brother, whose ginger and black flank still rose and fell slowly, indicating that the deputy's call had only woken herself. Her other denmate, a pretty silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws named Mintpaw, was still fast asleep, curled up on her brother's other side.

She prodded Redpaw with her left forepaw, then reached over and prodded Mintpaw. "Come on," she paused as a second yawn escaped her jaws. "Hawktalon wants us in the clearing."

"Uhhmmmfff!" Redpaw grumbled, curling up into an even tighter ball.

"_Now_! Redpaw,_ wake up_!" Robinpaw meowed, louder, balancing on her hind paws so that she could push her brother with both forepaws. She shoved him roughly with both forepaws, and pushing him out of his nest, and sent him sprawling over Mintpaw, who leaped to her paws, her tail fluffed out, and her eyes wide with confusion. Redpaw, who had also leaped up yowling, looked very much the same way.

"I won't tell you again. Hawktalon wants us out in the clearing." Robinpaw growled, pushing her way out through the entrance to the apprentices' den.

She could hear Redpaw mumble to Mintpaw as she made her way outside. "Why couldn't he have left us for a minute! Robinpaw and I were at the gathering last night, we _need sleep_!" He was complaining.

"Good, you're here. Where are Redpaw and Mintpaw?" Hawktalon asked, his emerald eyes flicking past her to the apprentices' den.

"They're coming." Robinpaw assured him, before yawning a third time that morning.

"Hopefully they will hurry up. We don't have all day." Hawktalon grumbled. As if on cue, the two apprentices appeared at the mouth of the apprentices' den, and padded sleepily over to the clan deputy. When they stopped, Mintpaw yawned as she sat down.

"I hope you slept well, because you're going to need your energy today." Came the voice of a very pretty silver tabby and white she-cat as she came over. The tabby she-cat looked identical to Mintpaw, with the only difference being their ages and eye colour. Whilst Mintpaw's eyes were pale green, the warrior queen's eyes were beautiful blue.

The warrior queen rubbed her muzzle over Mintpaw's ear, before turning to face the clan deputy. Robinpaw didn't need to wonder why her mentor was being so affectionate with another apprentice, as she already knew the answer. There was a point when her mentor, and Mintkit had shared the nursery with Snowstep, Redkit and Robinkit. Mintkit however, was two moons older, so she'd moved out of the nursery sooner.

"What's the plan for today, Laurelnose?" Robinpaw asked her mentor.

The pretty silver tabby and white she-cat looked at her apprentice, then spoke. "Today, I believe that we have battle training for all three of you. Then we need to do some hunting, before the clan starves."

"Yes. The battle training is the most important thing for the moment. Yesterday, both you and Redpaw were able to witness what Mintpaw has seen before; the state of the other four clans. You saw how they looked. Borders are even more important now than ever, as we are all starving. You saw how the other clans look, there is a large chance that the other clans will try to steal prey from us."

Robinpaw and Redpaw nodded, moving in perfect unison. Hawktalon nodded authoritatively, and turned towards the bramble tunnel that lead out of camp. The three warriors who had apprentices padded after the deputy.

"Hawktalon, Laurelnose, Wetadder, Bluefoot." A large, pale gray warrior tom with black stripes greeted the warriors as they padded past him.

"Laurelnose, Wetadder, you two had better keep my kits safe if you're going out for battle training." A snow white she-cat with beautiful bright blue eyes warned as she padded up to stand beside the gray and black striped tom.

"Oh come on Snowstep! I've got my own kit, so you know I'm going to make sure that Robinpaw doesn't get hurt. I will treat her like she's my own kit." Laurelnose assured the snow white queen, pausing to look back at the other queen.

"Snowstep, I want to become a _warrior_, I don't want to be treated like a kit." Robinpaw complained, touching noses with her mother.

The snow white queen sighed. "I know. I want you to be the great warriors I know that you will become someday. But you will always be my kits, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about Redpaw, I know how far I can push him, and he knows how far he can be pushed. I'll be gentle with your kit though, I _do_ have to prepare him for the possibility that he could be facing some not-so-gentle warriors from other clans in the near future, and we both need him to be ready for that day." Wetadder commented.

"Archstripe, I was wondering if you could lead a hunting Patrol. It'll only be small, since we need Snowstep here to guard the camp, Crookedtooth can go with you, and I'll be joining you momentarily. I just have todays plans to run over with the mentors and apprentices. If you go and wake Crookedtooth, then by the time he's eaten, I'll be finished and ready to go." Hawktalon said.

The pale gray and black tom nodded, and turned to walk towards the warriors' den, his mate at his side, keeping perfect pace with him. It made Robinpaw feel warm inside, and make her feel as though her world was not a dangerous place to live as she had learned to believe, when she saw how close her parents were.

"I was thinking that you could do a bit of hunting first, perhaps a hunting assessment for all of you, just for your mentors to keep note of? No, we need everyone to hunt for a little while. Then, when everyone has eaten, training. You need to train these apprentices until their paws are going to fall off. When you think they can't withstand anymore, bring them back. Some hunting on the way wouldn't be opposed."

"Hawktalon, those apprentices may sleep until sunhigh tomorrow if that's what's planned for them today." Came the wise, familiar voice of Fawnstar, Thunderclan's leader.

"I had fully intended to let them sleep until sunhigh tomorrow, Fawnstar." Hawktalon replied, turning to face the beautiful brown tabby she-cat, and nodding respectfully towards her.

"Hawktalon, I will be joining the hunting patrols today. Archstripe was leading the first hunting patrol today, was he not?"

"Yes. He's gone to wake Crookedtooth for the patrol."

"Snowstep and Ottertail should be enough to protect camp."

"But what of my kits?" Came Bluefoot's protest. He was the father of Ottertail's kits; Mudkit and Palekit. He was a large white tom with blue-gray legs, a handsome young warrior, not to mention also being Mintpaw's mentor.

"Pricklethorn is here also. He was trained as a warrior before he became our Medicine Cat. If anything should happen to camp while we are away, three very skilled Thunderclan warriors should be enough to save two kits. The plan is that if the other clans attack camp, get Ottertail and her kits out immediately. Don't try to defend camp, just save the kits." Fawnstar assured the warrior tom before nodding to her clanmates and padding over to Pricklethorn's den.

* * *

**Please review! I very much would like to know your opinion of the story.**


	4. All 'Paws on Board

**Here is chapter 3 (I don't count the cat-count as a chapter)**

**I don't own the warrior cats.**

* * *

"From this day forth, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Mudpaw. Hawktalon, if I recall, you were excellently mentored. Brownfur was your mentor, and I trust you to teach this apprentice as well as you have done with your former apprentices."

The brown tabby tom padded up to the brown tabby apprentice, touching noses with him. The newest apprentice's amber eyes were round, and gleamed with excitement. His tail was even shaking with excitement, and his paws were trembling too. Ottertail had groomed her son's tabby pelt to perfection for the ceremony.

"From this day forth, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Palepaw. Archstripe, I mentored you myself, and I know that you will prove me proud again, as you too have done in the past. You will mentor Palepaw, please teach this apprentice all the knowledge and skill that I taught you myself."

Robinpaw watched her father pad up to the pale gray apprentice and touch noses with him. Palepaw looked as nervous and excited as his brother did, down to the trembling tail and paws. Again like his brother, Palepaw's pelt had been groomed by Ottertail until he looked like a pampered kittypet.

Ottertail and Bluefoot sat together in the throng of Thunderclan cats, their bodies pressed against each other as they sat side-by-side. Bluefoot's chin was resting on Ottertail's forehead as the two gazed proudly at their two sons. Their first litter, and they were already apprentices. Robinpaw could guess that they were thinking about how quickly the duo had grown from helpless kits to overly eager 'paws.

Their new mentors were speaking to the eager brothers now. Robinpaw observed the two newest 'paws nod eagerly. _They won't be so excited for much longer_. Robinpaw thought to herself as Mudpaw and Palepaw turned and bounded over to her, eyes bright as the sun.

"We were told that we can choose nests now!" Palepaw exclaimed, as the two brothers skidded to a halt before her.

"Yeah, so where do you recommend that we make them?" Mudpaw asked, his long white whiskers twitching with anticipation.

"There's no room left in the apprentice den..." Robinpaw teased the duo, looking at them seriously.

At the same time, the duo's eyes grew wide, their ears and tails drooped sadly. They looked at each other sadly. Robinpaw's long white-tipped black whiskers twitched with amusement as she looked at the disheartened duo.

"You two are too gullible. Mintpaw and Redpaw don't take up much room, they pretty much share a nest anyway. Two nests isn't the full extent of the apprentice's den. Come on, I'll show you where mine is." She rose to her paws, and then turned to lead the two newest 'paws to the apprentice's den.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Wasn't Bluefoot overreacting just a bit? After all, his kits are only like half a moon younger than Robinpaw & her brother Redpaw. **


End file.
